Good Life
Good Life is song by G-Eazy & Kehlan heard at the ending of The Fate of the Furious. Lyrics Raise up a cup up for all my day ones Two middle fingers for the haters Life's only getting greater Straight up from nothing we go Higher than the highest skyscraper No Little League, we major The proof is in the paper We put the good in the good in the good life We put the good in the good in the good life We put the bad in the past, now we all right Eazy Ay, ay, ay, ay Kehlani, I got you Ay, yeah And it's a feelin' that I can't explain How you make it and your team still stay the same Stay down from the jump and they never change Man, this a moment I could never trade, yeah I told my moms not to stress no more Go hit the Bentley store and no credit card debts no more (Love you mom) I bought the crib and it's in escrow now So you don't ever have to worry about how you gon' pay rent no more I put my team in position, now they makin' a killin' Stackin' blue faces straight to the ceilin' Out in Vegas I'm with 'em Orderin' bottles of that Ace when they s 'em Till there ain't enough space up on the table to fit 'em Go ahead and Raise up a cup up for all my day ones Two middle fingers for the haters Life's only getting greater Straight up from nothing we go Higher than the highest skyscraper No Little League, we major The proof is in the paper We put the good in the good in the good life The good life We put the good in the good in the good life I said the good life We put the bad in the past, now we all right We all right Ay, ay, ay, ay Yeah, yeah Ay, yeah Pour some Clicquot in the glass, have a toast to success No lookin' back from here, no more bein' broke and distressed I put my heart into this game like I opened my chest We only pray for more M's while you hope for the best We make these plays, man I'm finessin' these checks Time's up for everybody, I'm collectin' on debts And I swear this champagne just tastes better on jets I'm just out here bein' great, man, this as real as it gets I put my team in position, now they makin' a killin' Stackin' blue faces straight to the ceilin' Out in Vegas I'm with 'em Orderin' bottles of that Ace when they sit 'em Till there ain't enough space up on the table to fit 'em Go ahead and Raise up a cup up for all my day ones Two middle fingers for the haters Life's only getting greater Straight up from nothing we go Yeah, go up Higher than the highest skyscraper No Little League, we major Yeah The proof is in the paper You know We put the good in the good in the good life The good life We put the good in the good in the good life I said the good life We put the bad in the past, now we all right We all right Ay, ay, ay, ay Yeah, yeah Ay, yeah Damn right, from the bottom we rise So high, now we cover sky lights We're building an empire We owe it all to each other Just look at us right now, destined We're so good right now, legend Here's to you and I Raise 'em to the sky We put the good in the good in the good life Yeah We put the good in the good in the good life Yeah We put the bad in the past, now we all right Yeah, you know, uh We put the good in the good in the good life The good life We put the good in the good in the good life I said the good life We put the bad in the past, now we all right We all right Ay, ay, ay, ay Uh Ay, yeah Uh, the good life Category:Soundtracks Category:The Fate of the Furious